Sweet Revenge
by psycolady101
Summary: Kagome has caught Inuyasha with Kikyo for the last time. This time she was going to make him beg for forgivness. Rated R for future lemon and potty mouths
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1- Pissed  
  
Kagome POV  
  
It never ceased to amaze her. No matter how close her and Inuyasha got, whenever Kikyo pooped her ugly little head in Inuyasha ran to her like a little puppy. It was really beginning to piss her off. Whenever she got close to a guy Inuyasha would bitch his little head off, but when it was his loving Kikyo it was a different story. They had gotten so close this time. Inuyasha had given her, her first kiss. Granted it was really only a peck on the lips it was still a kiss. Kagome wasn't even mad at Kikyo anymore. Despite their differences about Inuyasha, they were beginning to get closer like they had some sort of understanding now. Plus it was Inuyasha's fault he couldn't keep his tongue in his own mouth. She was getting fed up with him. She wasn't going to give him the usual silent treatment. She was going to make him pay for it this time. By the time she was done he would be begging for her to take him back.  
  
Inuyasha POV  
  
'He couldn't help it' he thought to himself. Kikyo was his weakness. She was like a goddamn addiction to him. No matter what went on or how much he told himself not to he would always come running back to her. Kikyo's lips were so soft, Kagome's were softer but Kikyo was his first. No matter how hard he tried to forget her he couldn't. He knew he was going to get it if Kagome found out, but she would just forgive him anyways. Maybe I'll make it up to her with a good long kiss followed by a good hard fuck. He let go of Kikyo's hand. He looked over to find Kagome walking up. To say the least he wasn't surprised. The thing that surprised him was her seemingly happy disposition. She didn't seem mad at all.  
  
"Hi Kikyo, how are you doing." Said Kagome with a crystalline smile on her face.  
  
'Hmm, maybe she didn't see. No she must have, she was standing there a good minute. He had heard the twigs snapping under her feet. Crap I am in for it this time' Inuyasha thought  
  
Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's tummy and gave him a hug. "When your done come back and I'll make you some ramen" Kagome said before walking away.  
  
'Hmm, maybe she is not mad' (Inuyasha)  
  
'Yea, come back so I can make your life a living hell!!!'  
  
HEY GUYS I HOPE YOU LIKE. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. 


	2. The Plot

Chapter 2- The Plot  
  
Kagome Pov  
  
Kagome had been thinking about sitting him to hell, but that would be way too easy. He needed to understand the pain, hurt, and jealousy he made her feel every time he ran back to HER! She knew his weakness and she had to find a way to play off of that, but she would need a little help from Hojo and an old friend she hadn't seen in years. She knew they were hot enough to make Inyasha's blood boil. She would make him jealous in both worlds while making him hot as well. He hated when she flirted, and she knew that if she played her hand right she could make Inuyasha green with envy while still wanting her. He would need her so bad he would go. . . .  
  
An Interruption from or favorite hanyou stopped Kagome's vengeful thoughts. "Hey sexy." Inuyasha ran his hand up her thigh and planted the other one on her tummy.  
  
'Shit this is going to be hard' Kagome thought  
  
Inyasha nuzzled the soft spot on Kagome's neck "Kagome, I know you saw and I . . . I am sorry Kagome.  
  
"Hmm, you didn't look sorry when you stuck your tongue half way down her throat Inuyasha." Kagome replied bitterly.  
  
"Kagome. . ."  
  
Kagome swirled around and peered into Inuyasha's eyes. "You know what Inuyasha, I don't care anymore. You're not really mine . . . yet. So I can't control you. So go ahead and do what you want and I'll do what I want." Kagome planted a kiss on Inuyasha's lips to trick him into thinking she wasn't mad.  
  
"C'mon lets go make ramen Kay."  
  
Inuyasha smiled looking heated from their kiss. He nodded and followed her rest of the way to camp.  
  
'This is where hell begins Inuyasha!' Kagome thought. 


	3. Coming Into Play

Chapter 3- Coming Into Play  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha reached camp. Sango and Miroku were relieved at Kagome's smiling face. Kagome reached into her bag and pulled out some ramen.  
  
"Kouga's coming" Inuyasha stated contemptuously  
  
'Great, that was just what I was counting on' Kagome jeered in her head.  
  
Kagome started the water. The ramen was done by the time Kouga got there.  
  
"My sweet Kagome!" a cloud of dust settled to reveal the serene picture of Kagome in Kouga's long arms. Inuyasha growled with obvious agitation.  
  
'Now's my chance' Kagome thought excitedly  
  
"Hey Kouga" she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder. "Do you want any ramen?" Kagome asked innocently  
  
Inuyasha Pov  
  
Inuyasha was furious. 'How could she flirt with. . . with that dog crap! Oh my god she is playing with his ears. How. how could she!  
  
Kagome dished up some ramen for Kouga. She even fed him a little. She could almost see the steam rising from Inuyasha's head.  
  
'Yes it is working!' Kagome smile happily. ' Oh Inuyasha this is only the beginning'  
  
As the time went by she could see Inuyasha progressively getting angrier and angrier. He almost ripped Kagome from Kouga's lap once.  
  
'I should be the one Kagome is fondling! Inuyasha had an idea of how to get Kouga to leave.'  
  
"Hey Kouga, its getting late shouldn't you go check on your pack!" Inuyasha said sarcastically.  
  
"Yea Kouga you should" Kagome said  
  
. Kouga looked depressed as Kagome stopped her soothing ministrations on his body. He stood setting Kagome to her feet.  
  
'Now it is time to really make Inuyasha's blood boil' Kagome thought  
  
She wrapped her arms around Kouga's neck, and kissed him gently on the lips.  
  
"Bye Kouga" she said as she moved her arms down Kouga's back.  
  
"Bye Kagome" Kouga said bewildered as he ran off.  
  
' HA dog face she likes me now' Kouga thought smiling to himself  
  
Inuyasha sat there wide-eyed. ' I can't believe she did that. Is this how she is trying to get me back!'  
  
Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's wrist. "Kagome we need to talk!" Inuyasha sauntered off with Kagome leaving Sago and Miroku bewildered 


	4. Seduction

Chapter 4- Seduction  
  
Inuyasha pulled Kagome deep into the forest.  
  
"Kagome what the hell was that! Was that you sick way of punishing me!"  
  
'Well at least he is catching on, but I can't have him ruining my fun now'  
  
"No Inuyasha! I knew he was getting bored with me and I had to give him some incentive to stick around. Like it or not he is a very good asset."  
  
' That was sooo shit Kagome. He won't believe this crap' Kagome knew she had to fix this quick.  
  
Kagome brought her hand to his ears massaging methodically. She leaned into him allowing him to feel every crevasse of her body. Inuyasha purred.  
  
"Why, are you jealous Inuyasha?"  
  
She rubbed up against his ever-hardening member, and nipped lightly at his lip.  
  
'Come on girl you know what to do. You have seen this on TV. All the time. Make him want you like he has never wanted a woman before.'  
  
"Ohh Kagome!" Inuyasha moaned. ' If she doesn't stop this soon I don't know what I will do!'  
  
Kagome stopped her ministrations on his ears and moved one hand down his back and the other down his chest to his throbbing length. Inuyasha leaned in taking them both to the soft forest floor. Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist and shifted her hips so he could feel the heat of her core. Inuyasha was in sexual agony.  
  
'Oh yes Kagome don't stop' Inuyahsha thought as he moaned.  
  
'Come on girl now is the time!' She thought  
  
She moved from under him and began walking back to camp. Inuyasha laid their confused.  
  
'Who . . . what . . . how' Inuyasha thought confused.  
  
He jumped up "Kagome!"  
  
She turned around like nothing had happened.  
  
"Why did you stop!" he said as he pinned her to a nearby tree. Inuyasha started nuzzling her neck not allowing her to move. He kissed her jaw line moving down to her chest.  
  
Bells went off in Kagome's head. 'No, No, No, No get out now!' her mind screamed  
  
Inuyasha placed his hand up her skirt ripping her panties. He moved his hands to the soft skin above her opening. Massaging methodically determined to have his way. Kagome tried to push him to try to gain freedom. He slammed her back to the tree and continued her his ministrations.  
  
' Oh shit how am I gonna get out of this one!' 


	5. Sticky Situation

Chapter 5- Sticky Situation  
  
Kagome squirmed trying to get out of Inuyasha's grasp. She knew she shouldn't have taken it that far. She had to think of a way to get out of there before Inuyasha completely lost control. He didn't even bring the tetsuiga.  
  
"You can move all you want to Kagome" Inuyasha smirked evilly as he pushed himself closer to Kagome.  
  
'I got it!' Kagome thought.  
  
Kagome's movements stopped. She would have stopped breathing if at all humanly possible. She figured all she had to do was get Inuyasha to loosen his grip. She kissed his upper lip, then licking the lower one as if asking for permission. He accepted parting her lips with his tongue, deepening the kiss. Kagome rubbed herself against Inuyasha's throbbing erection, receiving a lust filled growl. Inuyasha let go f her hands freeing her from his grasp, but not from him. She wrapped one of her legs around one of his, and leaned forward allowing them to fall with him on the bottom. She slid down leaving a trail of kisses as she moved down his length. Inuyasha closed his eyes and growled in contentment.  
  
Kagome stood up and sat him to hell!  
  
"Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, you little bastard!" She made a mad dash for the camp. When she got there she held on to the tetsuiga for dear life ready to knock him over the head with it. She knew he was going to be pissed when he got back. She wasn't gonna let him get anywhere, she'd tie him up if she had to. Kagome sat down paranoid waiting for Inuyasha to come back, while Miroku and Sango bombarded her with a flurry of questions. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Inuyasha POV  
  
'I don't get it! First she is on me like she's in heat, the next minute she is running from me like I'm the Black Plague. It isn't her time of month, maybe it's PMS. God, I don't know but I am goning to give her a piece of my mind!'  
  
Inuyasha stalked angrily back to camp thinking about what he was going to do to Kagome once he got there, but when he got there all his plans became obsolete. Kagome was huddled next to a tree gripping the tetsuiga for dear life. She looked like she had just escaped from an asylum.  
  
'Maybe I scared her. I shouldn't have let my hormones run crazy.' Inuyasha thought  
  
Inuyasha plopped down gently next to her, taking glances at her every now and then.  
  
Kagome POV  
  
'Oh shit he's back! Maybe I should clock him over the head. No he looks calm.'  
  
"Kagome.."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"I'm sorry, I ddin't mean to. . . um. ." Inuyasha stuttered  
  
" It's okay, I took it too far. Lets keep it slow kay."  
  
"Kay"  
  
Inuyahsa POV  
  
' Whew, I thoug I was in for it for sure. Maybe I should be nice to her more often. Hmmm, I'm stil horny, maybe I should find Kikyo. Kagome won't mind.'  
  
Just then a smile grazed Inuyasha's face.  
  
' Shit, he's still thinking about Kikyo!' Kagome grit her teeth in anger. ' Fine then!'  
  
" Inuyasha, I have a friend who could help us a lot. Do you mind if I bring him along?" Kagome batted her eyes sweetly.  
  
"umm, sure. . . "  
  
' God, I feel like I'm going to regret this' Inuyasha thought.  
  
Kagome ran to the well to go home.  
  
'Ha, just you wait Inuyasha! Hell is just on the other side of that telephone!'  
  
Kagome smiled evilly. She was goning to call in a favor from a man so hot he can make men swoon. 


	7. Hoshiteru the last fucking time

Chapter 7- Hoshiteru  
  
Kagome mad dashed home to use the phone. She has known Hoshiteru for her whole life. They were the best of friends. He had been wanting to meet Inuyasha for the longest time, but due to he fact that Hoshiteru was the hottest demon living she knew Inuyasha would be jealous.  
  
"Hello Hoshiteru!"  
  
"Hello Kag!"  
  
"Hoshiteru, do you remember when you said you wanted to meet Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yeah . . ." Hoshiteru said nervously. He knew she was plotting something. While he liked evil plots he was not about to DO anything with this Inuyasha person. He just didn't swing that way.  
  
" Hoshiteru, I am sorry to call and ask for a favor after not talking to you in a while, but I need your help. You see Inuyasha and me are. . Not . . . well . . ."  
  
"Dating, but you still in love and too dumb to admit it, and now he is obsessing over a stupid past lover."  
  
"Exactly!" it was like they were fucking psychic. They did things like this all the time. "That is why. ."  
  
"You need me to make him green with envy." Hoshiteru smiled evilly. He loved making people jealous. Especially demons. Especially demons that were dating Kagome. He loved Kagome very much, and he was very protective. He didn't like BOYS liking HER. "No problem!"  
  
"Thanks Hoshiteru, you the best. How fast do you think you could get down here?"  
  
"Just give me ten minute to pack, then I'll be her in a flash k.  
  
"K, love you bye!"  
  
Step 2 of her plan was going smoothly. She needed Hoshiteru's lecherous mind to concoct different outfits to make Inuyasha horny for her. He was a genius at this. He had a way of making women look slutty while still being FULLY covered.  
  
Hoshiteru was right; he was there almost instantaneously. He unlocked the door to her house and walked up to her room. He had, had this key ever since he remembered; Kagome also had a key to his house. It was like they were married. Hoshiteu dropped a pack and a large trunk and swept Kagome into his arms.  
  
"Hey Kago!"  
  
"Heeeeeeeeeeey!"  
  
He let her down and opened the trunk. It was filled with tons of slutty girl clothes that Kagome would never be caught dead in. Kagome quirked an Eyebrow telling him she wasn't wearing that.  
  
"I know, I know they are the sluttiest things you've ever seen, but trust me they will capture his attention."  
  
"I am not trying to give him a strip tease Hoshiteru."  
  
"I know Kagome, but there is nothing more that men love more than skin. This will cover all the necessities while showing as much skin as possible." With that he pulled out a top that looked like a bra, accompanied with a black jacket and jean pants with one of the legs cut off to make half shorts." He also pulled out some lingerie that could make a stripper proud.  
  
"Now it's time to make you over." 


	8. What to Wear

I am sooooo sorry guys. My computer would not let me get on the Internet. Thank you for all the reviews I LOVE YOU GUYS. Anyway here it is.  
  
Chapter 3- What To Wear  
  
Kagome stared blankly at Hoshiteru.  
  
"There is no way I am going to wear that!"  
  
Kagome loved Hoshiteru. She knew he had a master ability to make ANY woman drop dead gorgeous, but this was really going too far.  
  
"Kagome I know you don't like it, but try it on anyway. It is not as bad as it looks."  
  
Kagome took the outfit begrudgingly. Weird sound could be heard from the bathroom (mostly cursing) as Kagome struggled into the tight pants and top.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WAY!"  
  
"Kagome come out"  
  
"No!"  
  
"NOW!" Hoshiteru raised his voice to an ungodly level. Everything went dead silent for a good minute.  
  
Kagome stepped out of the bathroom. She had a black leather jacket, and a tight top that buckled in the front. She had a pair of low cut pants with one of the legs missing to make half pants. She wore black thigh highs with 6" heels. Hoshiteru looked at her with obvious satisfaction.  
  
"Well if he doesn't want to fuck your brains out now then he's gay, and there is nothing I can do about that."  
  
" Grrrr, this is not what I was looking for. I want Inuyasha to forget Kikyo and want only me. I don't want him to think I am a slut."  
  
Hoshiteru looked displeased. He hadn't taken into consideration the time difference. Inuyasha would have thought she was a slut.  
  
"Fine look through the trunk and find a red outfit."  
  
Kagome rummaged through the trunk and found two red outfits. One was a red dress with her name on it, and the other was an elegant button up top with cute little red shorts. Kagome looked up at Hoshiteru. "I was going to give them to you so you could train with me last year, but I got side tracked."  
  
"So that's why my name was on the dress. I just thought you had knocked up some girl with my name and she left her clothes there because you are such a lady's man." Kagome giggled.  
  
Hoshiteru smiled at her. "Riiiight, put on the shorts. They really are amazing, they are light weight and yet strong enough for high level attacks."  
  
Kagome didn't even run back to the bathroom, she put it on right there. The top buttoned up to her neck. It was silk with a gold dragon with a tail that wrapped around back to the front of the shirt embroidered on it. The shorts had the same pattern only smaller. Hoshiteru tossed a pair of red shoes to her. Kagome smiled from ear to ear. She threw her arms around his neck.  
  
"I guess that means you like it."  
  
"YES thank you!" Kagome said as she pulled her hair into a ponytail.  
  
He smiled gingerly "Your welcome"  
  
Hoshiteru walked to his suitcase. He pulled out a black outfit similar to Kagome's.  
  
The outfit was perfect for him. The shirt outlined his highly toned muscles. The pants did the same to his legs while giving him an even more graceful appearance. The black contrasted to his brilliant sea blue eyes. She could get lost in their soft expression for eternity. His blue hair fell elegantly over his shoulders. Some hair falling over his creamy white face. It was untouched, unblemished from the wars he had fought in. His eyes were soft. He looked warm, caring, and cold at the same time. He was magnificent, and if wasn't for her love of Inuyasha she would have picked him up in a second.  
  
"Gawking are we. . ."  
  
"Ummm . . . "  
  
"I take it I look good."  
  
"You always look good silly."  
  
He laughed. Kagome guided him back to the well.  
  
"Well Kagome, are you ready to knock Inuyasha dead!" Hoshiteru smiled mischievously.  
  
"I'll K.O. him one shot!" Kagome punched the air and laughed.  
  
"Well, lets go get him!"  
  
Kagome stopped when Hoshiteru hit the bottom of the well.  
  
"Shit this is going to be a problem." 


	9. Breaking the Time Barrier

I am soooooooooooo sorry guys I have been real busy. Well here it is. I promise I will update soon this time  
  
Chapter 10- Breaking the Time Barrier  
  
Kagome looked down at Hoshiteru's body, which had plunged head first into the well unsuccessfully and was now twitching with anger.  
  
"What the hell Kagome! You can go through it why the hell can't I?"  
  
"Because you're not me, I guess." Kagome ignored the rude comment.  
  
"No shit Sherlock!" Screamed a steaming Hoshiteru.  
  
"God it's not my fucking fault!!!"  
  
Hoshiteru looked at Kagome in amazement. She had never cursed in front of him before. She was always calm and serene, she NEVER yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry Kag it's not your fault"  
  
"It's fine, but how are we going to get through the time barrier." Hoshiteru gave his I don't know looks.  
  
"Well I can get through right."  
  
"Obviously"  
  
"Maybe if you hold on to me we can both get through"  
  
Hoshiteru grabbed her hand. Kagome landed on the other side without him.  
  
"Shit!"  
  
She jumped back.  
  
"Here hold part of the Shikon and maybe then you can get through." Hoshiteru yet again hit the bottom.  
  
"God fucking damn it. I am sick of this shit. Let me through now!!!" Hoshiteru hit the ground as hard as he could. An earth-shattering crack could be heard.  
  
"What the hell did you do hoshiteru!" A blue light emitted from the crack in the well. Pieces around the crack began to crumble away.  
  
"SHIT" Hoshiteru fell through landing on the other side in the feudal era. Kagome jumped in.  
  
"Hoshiteru, I can't believe it. You broke the barrier of time!"  
  
"My bad" Hoshiteru looked around.  
  
"So where's this Inuyasha character?" Hoshiteru snaked his arm around her waist, as an angry hanyou walked up.  
  
"Right there"  
  
"Good. Let phase one begin" Hoshiteru whispered 


	10. This is War

Hey Guys thanks for being patient. Sorry for the wait I was sick and now grounded. I will do my best to try to upload documents as soon as possible. Now to answer questions  
  
Princess of the Blue Moon- asked if Hoshiteru is gay. No he isn't he just has a sense of style, and he sleeps around a lot so he has some girl clothes. Also they are friends and he does buy her things.  
  
Kenji_ aid she sounds like a whore in this fic. LOL that was not my intention. I was trying to make her flirtatious. Well she gets a little whorey with Inuyasha, but she is still a good girl at heart. She is just trying to get even.  
  
Inu Lovewr_ asked why did I have to leave it there. Well I and diabolical like that, and I love cliffy's. though I hate reading them, a little hypocritical I know.  
  
Many People- asked if I could make my chapters longer. Well I'll try I guess but I'll make no guarantee.  
  
To everyone.- here you go I've done my best at maing this chapie ong. It was 3 notebook pages. Anyway thank you for reviewing, you really make my day. Love you  
  
Psycho  
  
Chapter 10- This is War  
  
Kagome stood next to Hoshiteru almost paralyzed. She had planned this out so well, but she couldn't think of anything to say or do. She just stood there and watched the steam flow steadily out of Inuyasha's ears. Hoshiteru's arms wrapped around Kagome's waist in a comforting fashion.  
  
They had been friends for 15 years, and she was the only one who always stood by him. Even when he had a girlfriend who was being a real bitch to her. After 15 years the one thing he knew about Kagome was teat she was not good at getting revenge. She was way too sweet. Inuyasha stalked up trying to keep a cool front.  
  
"Who the hell are you" Inuyasha growled  
  
"My name is Hoshiteru I am a friend of Kagome's" the inflection on the word friend made Inuyasha nervous.  
  
'What does he mean by friend! Is he trying to take Kagome from me?!?!'  
  
"Inuyasha, Hoshiteru is my friend," she smiled at Hoshiteru when she said this, "and I expect you to be nice to him okay."  
  
Inuyasha scowled angrily.  
  
'Now I know somethin's u!!'  
  
Inuyasha stalked off angrily back to camp.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"I think it worked, but you still seem distressed. Why?"  
  
"I don't know, I shouldn't be angry if he loves her. I know he wants to be wit her, and I know he likes me too but . . . He can't have us both. It is like every time I turn my back he is making out with her behind some tree, or mixing up our names. He can be with others but I can't, and it is not fair."  
  
"Hmm. . . I understand, but why do you like him then. Hoshiteru brushed the hair out of Kagome's face and looked into her eyes. He needed an answer. He needed to see something good in this Inuyasha character before he plowed into him.  
  
"Well. . . we spend lots of time together, and . . . well, he has had bad life so it is hard for him to open up. When he does open up to me he is so loving and honest. He tries to put up this tough guy front, but sometimes he shows me how really feels about me. He. . . he wants to take care of me and I want to let him. I know he cares for me a lot and I care about him too."  
  
Hoshiteru smiled.  
  
'Maybe there is something to this Inuyasha character'  
  
"So what do you plan to do with him once he is in your clutches." He said mockingly  
  
"Well, I'm going o make him spill his heart to me, and then I to him so that our feelings can be out in the open. So we can finally start loving each other truly." Kagome smiled at this thought.  
  
Kagome and Hoshiteru reached the village where the others were camped. Hoshiteru remembered this village vividly from his childhood, before it was moved and cultivated for and development. Thinking about it he would be born soon. He was 510 years old and didn't look a day past 21.  
  
"Ehhhh. . . I'll start making nice with Inuyasha, it seems he is going to be around for awhile huh"  
  
Kagome smiled at Hoshiteru, so happy that he accepted Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha looked down at the two. It looked like a picture perfect scene. Something he would have had with Kikyo if she. . . if she. . . The more he thought about it the closer it brought him to tears. He loved Kagome soo much. She was his second chance and he knew that. He loved her unconditionally, and at times he seriously thought she did too. Not just their friendship, but he screwed up every time. When Kikyo came around all he could remember were the happy memories. He wanted those soo bad. He wanted happy memories, and that is always why he always went back. He didn't necessarily want Kikyo to take him back; he just wanted her to remember the happy memories instead of the betrayal. Maybe even forgive him for not protecting her from it.  
  
This was it. He wasn't going to hurt Kagome anymore. She was his last chance at a happy life and at happy memories and he wasn't going to screw that up again. All he had to do was keep Hoboru away from her, and tell her how he really felt. He wasn't going to allow her to slip from his fingers and fall in love with someone else. He was going to love her, and she would love him Back. This was war. 


	11. Chapter 12 The Plot

I would like to think my already existing reviewers:  
  
Neko-Inuyoukai16 (tlrkittycat@msn.com) Dulcetkisses Happy Youkai petit-88-peter lil'bookworm-chan ivesgoldlover Bunny1 Dark lil Hiei angel-40devil-10whoknows sqeekers (tlmoon87@yahoo.com) gangsta-girl Errrrrr........ inudemoness247 anna-7 Laurelyn Kagome-sama1489 Elyndewen Startree Elyndewen Startree TinckerBell princess__kagome jess Lily Thorne Anyt Paez princess of the blue moon _ Hey princess I tried to go on your web site but it wouldn't work for me. But I'll post it so you can get visiters. ing angrily at me like your going to plot my demise. Plus if Hoshiteru thought that Inuyasha would actually do me harm he would permanently displace him. That just won't work. I'll have to coax it out of him.  
  
"Are you hungry? I'll make your favorite". Kagome had twelve things of ramen in her pack. All Inuyasha's favorite. She wanted to make sure that after this ordeal was over, she wouldn't be on Inuyasha's umber one hate list.  
  
Inuyasha POV  
  
HMMMM. Damn it we don't have any firewood to cook the ramen, and I still haven't found a way to get Hoshiteru alone yet. Hey wait he he he . . . I'll just make him come with me. He isn't that strong. If need be I'll beat the crap out of him and scare him away from Kagome.  
  
"Sure Kagome, but we don't have any firewood".  
  
'I don't trust Inuyasha. He is looking way to happy and way to willing to be up to something good. I'll have Hoshiteru go with him Just to be safe'.  
  
"Why don't you and Hoshiteru get some so I can make some dinner".  
  
Inuyasha looked deviously at Hoshiteru, "My pleasure".  
  
Hoshiteru POV  
  
'Oh god this is embarrassing. It is so utterly and completely obvious what they are thinking. Knowing Inuyasha, he will probably try to take me into the forest and fight me. I can't believe Kagome fell for this. Well then again she is very gullible, and very trusting. Hmmm, that is probably why she goes for Inuyasha's crap all the time. We'll have to talk about this later. I think the only good that will come out of this is I will be able to beat the living shit out of someone *tingly feeling runs through Hoshiteru's body* I haven't done that in a looong time.  
  
Kagome looked nervously at Hoshiteru "maybe this wasn't a good idea. The last time he got that diabolically happy look in his eye he almost wiped out 2 miles of houses.  
  
"Be safe Inuyasha, and Hoshiteru, go easy on him". Kagome smiled the best she could. Well at least now she could get some explaining done. She was getting sick of those wide-eyed horrified looks Sango and Miroku were always giving her.  
  
Hey so the plot unfurls. Sorry for keeping you guy waiting for so long. I had tons of work to do. If I can I'll even post another chapter today. If not probably tomorrow. Review plz ( 


	12. Chapter 13 WAR

Chapter 13- War  
  
Inuyasha smiled gleefully at he deviousness of himself. Everything was working perfectly for once. All he had to do was scare the shit out of some boy from Kagome's time. HA, how hard could that be? Inuyasha set out into the forest at full stride. He didn't want Kirara to try to help thinking he was in trouble. He had to get far away enough so Kagome wouldn't tear the shit out of him later.  
  
Inuyasha looked back at Hoshiteru menacingly. He had to get Kagome back, she was his last chance at happiness and he wasn't giving her up so easily. He would just beat the shit out of Hoshiteru, say another demon did it, and make himself look like the hero.  
  
"Inuyasha, I see plenty of trees. Why is it that we have not stopped to get any wood" Hoshiteru smiled. He knew what he was up to, but he was more than willing to play along.  
  
Hoshiteru's POV  
  
' Yes Inuyasha, drag me deeper in the forest so no one will hear your screams'!!!  
  
Inuyasha looked back at Hoshiteru who was obviously not thinking happy thoughts.  
  
"We're not getting wood just yet," Inuyasha yelled  
  
"Oh and why not"  
  
Inuyasha looked at Hoshiteru curiously. He had never seen anyone smile that big at a question. Well at least not without ulterior motives. Inuyasha paused trying to take in the situation.  
  
Hoshiteru walked up to Inuyasha, who was currently having trouble with his thoughts.  
  
Hoshiteru's laugh woke Inuyasha up for a moment. "Inuyasha, what is wrong? You look troubled". Hoshiteru said as he smiled.  
  
"Is your plan to drag me into the forest to win back your love not working"? Hoshiteru grabbed Inuyasha by the neck.  
  
'Now Inuyasha, we will see if you have what it takes to protect Kagome'  
  
Inuyasha flinched, and taking his right hand managed to hit Hoshiteru square in the face.  
  
"Give it up Inuyasha you won't win". Inuyasha finally understood what he meant when Hoshiteru easily stopped his attack from the tetsuiga. Inuyasha could see footprints in the grass where he had moved, but his eyes told him he hadn't.  
  
Inuyasha paused very confused. Hoshiteru walked up to him and punched him hard in the solar plexus. Before Inuyasha could even curl himself into a little ball of pain Hoshiteru got him in a headlock.  
  
Inuyasha stood there. He made no effort to hit back. His brain was still trying to process the information that was until he realized he was no longer breathing. Inuyasha hit Hoshiteru with the base of his sword. Hoshiteru was very surprised, to say the least. He stumbled back and fell on his ass. Inuyasha jumped up to use final attack on Hosihteru.  
  
"SHE'S MINE!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha swung at Hoshiteru as heard as he could, but took a step back wondering why his sword was suddenly small and useless again. He found his answer. Which just happened to be standing 5'5 with brown hair looking very pissed.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome "Oh Shit" 


	13. Cahpter 14 Painful Revelations

Hey guys. Well the school year has finally started. I am back stretches arms so it is back to the writing chair. Tell me what you think.

Chapter 14- Painful Revelations

Kagome stood there, glaring evilly at Inuyasha, thinking. It was not the fact that he was fighting her best friend; it was the principle of the thing. She just could not believe that Inuyasha would try to "win" her and think he could get away with it. Then again he as fighting for her, so at least he was interested. Kagome sauntered forward to him, but instead of giving him what he thought he knew as coming, she just stood there.

Inuyasha looked bewildered, he knew he was going to get at least one sit, but he had not felt the earth shattering blow of his face hitting the floor. Kagome just stood there, looking, watching, glaring. The worst part was she didn't move, speak, or hell even blink. Inuyasha was getting really creeped out.

"What the hell arte you looking at. Can't you see that I am in the middle of a battle here"?

Kagome just stood there. She didn't answer to Inuyasha's rude remark. She was seriously contemplating his demise. She didn't really know how to do it, should she scream, sit him to death, or some more shockingly painful ulterior motive. She decided to go with the third. It was an epiphany really, she just all of t he sudden knew what she had to do, and unfortunately, Inuyasha finally picked up that her standing there was just the calm before the storm. What he didn't expect was that Kagome would turn around, walk two steps away, and then decked him in the mouth.

"You egotistical, rude, possessive jerk!!! That was for thinking that I was a prize that you could win in a game"!! Kagome moved her face closer to Inuyasha's and kissed him hard on the lips. "And this is for caring enough to try". With that Kagome stepped away from Inuyasha. She had longed to do more, but knew that it would be best to let him linger there and consider what had just happened.

It was a good thing she did because Inuyasha was still in shock from the first blow. HE couldn't believe that sweet, kind, caring Kagome just decked him to the floor. When he thought about it, he couldn't believe she kissed him either. He just sort of lied there wondering if this was a dream. On one hand he had been beaten up by the girl he loved, on the other hand she had kissed him to. Maybe this meant that she loved him too. He wondered, if she had why didn't she tell him, and for how long did she feel this way, not to mention how much of a dumb ass he was for not noticing in the first place. Inuyasha got up and started walking to camp.

'Everything was going is gonna be alright' Inuyasha sighed as he walked to camp. 'And I better have noodles when I get back'


End file.
